The Heart of an Ice Princess
by your royal highness
Summary: PreESB Han and Leia get caught in one of the worst snow storms after the rebels send them to go put sensors on the other side of Hoth. Will feelings develop or will the snow storm blow them away? HanLeia
1. Making Progress

"Captain Han Solo and Princess Leia Organa please report to the Command center." The words rang in the air as the commander said it over the intercom.

I sighed and looked up from my meal before grabbing my datapad and walking towards the Command center. Why did they call Han and me to General Reeikan?

Who cares I mean, it's not like he's going to fire us or anything.

I guess that I wasn't paying attention to where I was going because the next thing I knew, my face collided into something soft yet muscular. My datapad fell out of my hands and onto the ice floor below me.

"Oh, excuse me." I said in a light voice before bending down to pick it up.

"No, it's my fault." He said, grabbing the datapad.

I know that voice….

"Captain Solo." I looked up at him as we both stood up, stretching into our full forms.

"Your Worship." Again, I have to resist the urge to roll my eyes. I gave him a small yet annoyed smile and then turned into the Command Center.

"Good Morning Solo." General Reeikan approached us and shook Hans' hand. "Good morning Princess." He tipped his hat at me.

"You wanted to see us?" Han asked, speaking in a professional tone for once.

"Yes. We have to place sensors out around Hoth in case of an attack from the Empire. I have decided that the two of you shall go out on tantans to go and place the sensors."

Han looked at me and I nodded.

"Thank you." I said, and I turned around and started walking towards the door. I glanced around to see Han, and I realized that he was just standing there. I rolled my eyes and then walked towards him, grabbing his shoulders. "Come on. We have to get ready." I said, and he turned around with me, following me out of the Command Center.

When we got to the Falcon, Han threw me a parka.

"Here." He said, and then stuck a few ration bars in his pockets.

"Han, we're not going to be gone for days. We're only going to be gone a couple of hours!" I protested as he shoved a flashlight into his pocket. I pulled on my heavy winter gloves and grabbed my goggles from Han's hands.

"I just wanna be safe, that's all Your Highnessess."

I grinned at him and then leaned up against the wall. "You know, we haven't had our daily fight today."

He stopped looking down at his gloves that he was putting on his hands and then stared up at me like I had said something crazy. "You're right. Man, are we whacked."

"No Han. That's not it."

"Then what _is_ it??"

"We're making progress." I said, and then walked down the ramp, Han following me.

"Captain Solo. Princess Leia. Your tantans await." He pointed towards the two fowl smelling animals that only had two legs. Han immediately got on one and grabbed the line that came from the tantans mouth to its neck.

"I've never ridden a tantan." I shook my head.

"Come on, Sweetheart. It's not hard. Come on." He got off of his tantan and then walked over to me. "I'll give you a leg-up."

"No. I do NOT need a leg-up! I can do it myself." I protested, and then I felt one arm wrap around my waist and the other around my leg. "HAN SOLO!!!!" I screamed, kicking my legs in every direction possible. He lifted me up and placed me on top of the animal. I gave him a death glare. "I could have done it myself."

"Sure your worship." He rolled his eyes. "Now put your feet in these holes and grab the reins."

"What are the reins?"

"These things." Han picked them up.

"Am I supposed to hold them a right way?"

He took one part in each hand and then put his large hands over my small ones, the reins fitting into my fingers. "There we go. Are you ready now?"

"Yes."

"Okay." Han walked away and then got onto his Tantan, grabbing the reins.

"Here are the sensors." One of the command officers gave them to Han. "Good Luck and May the Force be with you."

We kicked the tantans, and they started moving rather awkwardly out of the south entrance, moving into the snow. We made it almost half-way away from the base and the other side of the planet when the storm started to pick up. We had placed about 5 sensors of the 30 we had. God it's cold. But I can't let him know. Well...maybe I can tell him. "Han?" I asked.

"Yah?"

"I'm c-c-cold." My teeth chattered together.

"Well try to stay warm Princess!" He said, chucking another sensor into the snow. The heavy snowflakes quickly covered the gray sensor and then I felt the ground starting to move. No wait! That's my tantan!!! It started to moan, and I screamed as it fell onto the ground. I fell down too, my face half covered in the deathly cold snow.

"Leia!" Han screamed, getting off of his tantan and running over to me. It's so cold!!

"What happened???" I asked as Han pulled me up off of the ground.

"The tantan died from frostbite."

"Frostbite?" I gasped.

"Come 'ere." He said, and then lifted me up onto his Tantan. "You can ride with me. Just hold on tight." He said, getting on and then grabbing the reins. I wrapped my arms around his waist and shoved my cheek into the back of his parka.

"How come yours didn't die?"

"Because it's older and can sustain colder temperatures longer." He said and we took off.

About 15 minutes later, I opened my eyes and looked around. I couldn't see _anything_ except for Han and the tantan. "Han?" I asked. "What's going on?"

"The storm got worse. I have to call for help."

He scraped the snow off of his watch and then pressed the button. "Echo 3 to Echo base. Echo 3 to Echo base." He repeated over and over again for 5 minutes. "Dead signal." He finally said. "The temperatures dropping too rapidly. We have to stay warm. We have to make a fort." Han said, getting off and then pulling me down. I stood next to him as he took out the emergency kit which contained the shelter we were going to be in. "Now shut up while I build this damn shelter." It was obvious that he was very annoyed at the weather.

"Fine." I said, and then let go as I watched him construct the fort. After he constructed it, we crawled in and Han went to the back. I went to the opposite corner and wrapped my arms around the knees that I brought to my chest. It's so cold! I rocked back and forth in the fort and then Han scooted closer to me, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. I slapped haway.

"HEY! You're worship! I'm only trying to help!"

"I don't need help." I spat.

"No, but you need warmth."

That was true. But I didn't want to admit it. He may think that I love him if I let him cuddle me. But then again, it does keep us warm. I sighed and then leaned into his arms, resting my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me, and I wrapped my arms around him, our bodies very close together.

"Han?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Hmm?"

"How long do you think we're going to be out here?"

"A long time. Depends on when this storm ends. I'd say about a week."

"A week?"

"Yeah…"

"A week with you…"

"I know, exactly what you want, isn't it your high and mightyness?"

I just growled at him, and that was the last thing I remembered before I fell asleep.

**So there's the first chapter. What do you think? Oh, and I don't own Star Wars...blah blah  
**

**REVIEW!**

**Toodles,**

**Alexandra**


	2. Present of a Scoundrel

_The wind was howling and nipping at Han's skin. He was dragging his feet through the snow and he was obviously losing air and confidence quickly. "UGHH!!!" He moaned, and the snow storm started to pick up. He fell down onto the ground and the snow fell over him. He sunk into the cold death trap,, and then moaned one last sentence. "Leia…I'm sorry…"_

I snapped my eyes open, cold sweat running down my face. "Han?" I asked, when I realized that he wasn't next to me, holding me like he did before I fell asleep. "HAN!!!!!!!" I screamed, and then got up and ran outside. "HAN???" I yelled and then ran to the other side of the fort. I wasn't paying attention and ran right into Han.

"Hey! Watch it!" He growled at me, holding the box up above his head to make sure I didn't run into it.

"Sorry." I said. "What's in the box?"

He grinned. "Come on, I'll show you." He put the box under his arm and then took my un-gloved hand in his warm, gloved one. He pulled me into our small hut and then sat me down, not letting go of my hand. "You're not wearing gloves."

"I know." I said. "I forgot to put them on."

"Here. Wear mine." He said, taking his off and passing them to me.

"They're too big."

"Leia…"

"Fine." I said, and then put on the over-sized gloves. He opened up the box and then stuck his hands in it.

"Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Close them."

"But why?"

"LEIA!"

"FINE!" I huffed, and then closed my eyes.

"Now hold out your hands…"

"Han, it better not be something alive!!"

He placed something cold and hard in my hands. "Open 'em up, sweetheart." I opened my eyes up and then gasped.

It was a necklace!

I didn't know where he got it…but it was beautiful!

There was a simple silver chain that hung down and held up a cluster of beautiful diamonds with some blue pearls or beads mixed among it. "Han…it's…it's beautiful. Where did you get it?" I asked.

"Aw, Lei…you know…."

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"What? A scoundrel can't be nice?"

"I never said that." I said.

"But you thought it…"

"Han, how can I ever thank you for such a beautiful gift?"

"Well…" He said, and then reached his arm around my waist. I jumped at his touch. Wait! Now I know why he gave me that necklace!

"You want me to sleep with you!" I said, standing up and placing my hands on my hips.

"Hey!" He protested, also standing up. "You _did_ sleep with me last night!"

"Han, I meant the other way."

"Leia! I never knew you had such a dirty mind!" He gave me his famous smirk.

"HAN SOLO!!!!" I screamed.

"Okay, listen your worship! I just wanted to be nice and thoughtful and give you this gift, and all you want to do is accuse me of trying to seduce you!" He yelled, shoving his finger in my chest. I fell down onto the ground and he continued to yell at me as I continued to scoot away from him and into the corner of the small fort. "Why can't you just take me as a nice guy? 'Cause the only reason I stayed was because of **you** not the stupid rebel alliance!!! I STAYED BECAUSE OF YOU!!!" He yelled, and I shrunk down, but then lifted my head back up when I heard the last thing that he said.

"Because of me?" I asked, and Han moved back, shying away from me. "Why?" I asked as I stood up and walked towards him.

He shook his head. "No."

"Come on, Han…tell me."

"No."

"Please?" I asked, as I watched him sit down. I sat down next to him and rubbed his leg.

"Fine…because I care." He mumbled.

"Care? About me?"

"Yeah…about you." He moaned.

"That's….sweet." I smiled at him and then realized what I had to do. I sighed on the inside and then leaned up and gave him a small peck on the cheek.

**So there's the chapter…please give me some ideas…IT'S A VERY LONG WEEK….so please give me some ideas, THANKS…**

**Toodles,**

**Alexandra**


	3. ISickle

I guess that I eventually fell asleep because I woke to the sound of fire crackling. But why is it so cold?? I sat up quickly and then put on my gloves and lifted up my hood as I walked outside just to find Han kneeling down on a pad of fur in front of a fire. On top of the plate that he was holding over it were some eggs and meat. I coughed, and held my hand to my chest.

Ouch.

That hurt.

"You k?" Han asked, looking up at me and then back down at the food.

"Yes." I croaked. What is wrong with me?

"Leia?" He looked quizzically at me.

"I'm fine." I coughed.

"Listen Your Worship. I don't want you coughing all over my food." He said, passing me a plate.

"It looks delicious." I took a big whiff. I can't smell anything! "But I can't smell it."

Han shook his head. "Stop playing games and eat your food."

I nodded my head, not wanting to disturb Han. After I finished eating my food, I stood up and went to go hand my plate to Han to wash when I felt light-headed and I started to sweat really badly. My hands started to shake and so did my legs.

"Leia??" Han asked, standing up and reaching towards me. The last thing I heard before I passed out was, "LEIA!!!!"

I groaned and moved my head from side to side before opening up my eyes. "LEIA! Thank god." He said, and I realized that my jacket was off and laying down next to me on the floor. I looked down and my shirt was completely wet. My boots were off and I was only wearing socks.

"Han…" I croaked, reaching up and grabbing a fistful of his shirt. "What happened?"

"You're sweating worse then Vader in his damn suit Princess!"

I feel like I'm dying.

I looked up at Han and slightly smiled at him.

He's really handsome.

But you don't like him Leia! You don't like him!!! He's a scoundrel! You DON'T LIKE THIS MAN!

But I feel like I'm literally dying!

If I do die, I have to tell him that I do like him. I have to tell him.

"I lov-" I started, but then felt my eyes turn heavy as my eyelids drooped down over my vision and I felt my head land on the cold ground.

I coughed myself awake and instantly felt hotter.

"What's happening to me???" I asked myself, but someone answered, and it wasn't the voice in my head.

"You have pneumonia." I turned to find Han's sad face looking at me.

"What?" I croaked.

"You have pneumonia!!!" He screamed, getting annoyed at me.

I automatically started to cry.

I don't know why.

"Your Worship!!!!" He screamed. "GET BETTER!!! STOP BEING SICK!!!" He yelled at me.

"Can't you just….UGH!!!" I moaned, and then leaned my head up against the ice wall, breathing heavily. My breathing was ragged and fast. I felt as though my lungs were closed up. "Hhaannn…." I managed through breathes.

"WHAT??"

"Help me!" I croaked, and then started to sputter for air. I put my hand to my chest and tried to gain back my breath.

"I'll call for Reeikan again."

"Again?" I asked, slowly gaining my breath back.

"Yeah….I attempted to contact him before."

"Why?"

"Because I was worried about you-and I stuck out here this long."

"Oh." I replied, and then realized that my voice actually had some slight depression in it.

"I'm gonna go outside. And please Your Highnessess, DON'T pass out again. And don't not breath or anything." He shook his head and then went outside.

I could faintly hear him talking to Reeikan.

"4 DAYS???? WHAT??? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?? LISTEN BUDDY, YOU BETTER GET US A SHIP DOWN HERE PRONTO. WHAT??? THEN FIX THE DAMN THING CAUSE YOUR PRINCESS HERE IS GETTING DEATHLY SICK!!!!"

I smiled and blocked out the rest of the conversation. I pulled on my parka and whipped away the sweat on my forehead before laying down on my side.

"OW!" I screamed, and looked at what I laid on.

It was that necklace. I took it in my hands and clenched it in my fist before laying down and falling asleep.


	4. Herb for the Cure

I stretched my arms and opened my eyes. The sun was pouring into the small hut and I smiled.

It's warm!

I took off my jacket, revealing my plain white short sleeve t-shirt underneath, and then slipped on my boots and gloves before walking outside. "Han?" I asked, my voice still sounding very sick. "Han?" I asked again, walking around the outside of the hut. I glanced down at the dead tauntaun and shuttered. That could have been Han in that dream.

I plopped down onto the snow and roughly took off my gloves. Why do you even care what he thinks? He's Han Solo! Why have you been so nice to him?

No.

The real question is why has he been so nice to you?

I sighed and leaned my head back against the side of the snow hut. I coughed a painful cough and then sighed again.

It's because he admitted that he cared about me. "Han!" I croaked, and then coughed again. I threw my gloves down onto the ground and then walked into the hut. As I approached where my sleeping bag was, neatly laid out and a blanket on top of it, I noticed a small note.

Curiously, I picked it up and glanced at it.

It was a note from Han.

_Your Worship-_

_Stupid General Whats-his-face called and said that the motors were actin up and that they wouldn't be out for more than 3 days. Stupid general. Anyway, if ya wonderin why I'm gone, it's cause ya started to scream last night, and ya were sweating like that crazy kid when he tries to think before he acts. I just wanted to let you know that I'm gonna be gone. I'm gettin ya some medicine. There's this special plant that is only found in the cave bout a mile or so out from our campsite. I'm just gonna walk there, hell, I don't have anything else. Now princess? Please don't do anything stupid. Oh, and don't die. _

_-Han_

_p.s. I made ya tea._

NO!

My…my dream!

"HAN!!" My throat croaked. I grabbed my parka and put it on before rummaging through Han's bags.

Data chip…random part from the _Falcon_…picture of Chewie…ration bars…empty blue box…crumpled up paper…another random part from the _Falcon_…comlink…bag with herbs…more paper…some device…a sock…gum…a note.

A note.

I opened it up and the top heading said: Dear Lovely Leia.

That should be interesting.

I shoved it into my pocket and then started looked back in his bag.

A hydro spanner…pen…flashlight...a red button on a black rectangle...

Wait, a red button?

I pulled out the little device and gazed curiously at it. I then pushed it. There was a loud rumbling and my body began to vibrate. I tried to desperately hang onto something, but there was nothing to hang onto. "HELP!" I croaked.

Then the rumbling stopped. I dropped the red button thing into Han's bag and then stepped outside.

"Whoa." I said when I spotted the mini jet board.

Well, at least that's what I think it was. Actually, I didn't really care, as long as it got me to Han. I ran in and grabbed Han's bag and then was about to run out of the hut and get onto the board when I stopped and turned around.

Something shiny had caught my eye.

I ran back towards my 'bed' and grabbed the necklace that Han had given me. I quickly put it around my neck and then sat down onto the board outside. I put on my gloves and then pressed the green button that was on the front of the board. It started to zip forward, and I fell down on my stomach, gripping the board as tight as I could.

I didn't know where I was going, or what I was doing, but I knew one thing.

You can't hide it anymore, Organa.

Ugh.

I love Han Solo.


	5. Author's Note

**I have a question…should I even update this story? And what should happen? TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME!!! I WANT TO KNOW!!!  
-Alexandra**


	6. Near Death Makes Us Realize Things

**Sorry that I haven't been updating this!!! I have a new rule that isn't that bad (at least I don't think so) Anyways! My new rule is that for all of my stories I have to have at LEAST 1 review per chapter. If I don't, then I won't update. I mean, it's not like it's THAT horrible, is it? Tell me if it's horrible. AND ENJOY!!!**

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Star Wars. If I did, there would be a whole lot more HanLeia scenes… and I wouldn't be writing fanfiction, I'd be writing the script for the movie…**

Why am I doing this?

This is crazy…

The wind was nipping at my skin as I shot through the air towards…well I really didn't know.

All I knew was that I had to save Han…that was all that mattered to me.

He loved me…I was pretty sure of it, and I was also pretty sure that I loved Han too. Wait! What are you _saying_ Organa??? Then I saw a figure in the distance. Han?? As I got closer to the object, I jumped off of the board and started running towards the silhouette in the distance. "HAN???" I screamed.

"Leia…" They moaned.

"HAN!!!" I yelled as I ran towards him. He fell down onto the ground.

"What are you doing?" He mumbled as I cradled his head in my lap. I whipped off the snow flakes that had accumulated on his face and noticed the blue that was forming on his cheeks and his lips.

"Han, stay with me….please."

"Leia…I can't…" He reached up and ran his hand across my face before he dropped his arm to his side. His head rolled over to the side and his eyes closed.

"HAN!!!" I screamed, smacking his face. "Han please!! Please!" I continued to shake him. It was getting colder and that board was probably miles away by now. "Please…" I said, and then reached a hand up to my necklace.

The necklace that Han had given me.

I breathed in deeply and then let it out as I clutched it tighter. "Oh god don't die…" I said when I opened my eyes and looked down at him. "Please…please…" I put my ear to his chest. There was a faint barely audible heartbeat that continued to fade. "Please…I love you…" I whispered as the tears fell down my cheeks.

**Han's POV**

She loves me?

Yes, Leia Organa, the queen of all prissy pants loves me? I had heard it…

I had heard her admit it.

It was the only thing that I did hear that she said.

I have to open my eyes…the poor girl's crying. I opened my eyes a little and attempted to stand up.

"HAN!" She whispered in happiness. "You're awake!" She said as she pulled me into a hug. She squeezed me.

_Squeezed_ me.

"We have to get out of here. I thought you were sick." I said. "That's why I went out to look for that stupid medicine."

"I know…" She said, looking down and coughing. "And I had this dream of you out here all by yourself in the blizzard looking for that medicine and then you said you were sorry."

"Well you're here. I'm here. We need to stay warm. What do you have?" I asked, trying my best to stay away so I didn't cause the girl anymore grief.

"I have your bag." She said, lifting it up in the air.

"Don't I have a blanket in there or a heat pack?" Leia rummaged through the bag.

"There are 4 heat packs, and one blanket with holes in it."

"Good enough." I said, grabbing it and then wrapping it around the two of us.

"My butt's cold." She moaned and I pulled her on top of my lap. It was actually very warm and comfortable. She wrapped her arms around my neck and buried her head into my shoulder. I sat on two heat packs and then put one on Leia's exposed feet and then one in between our bodies.

"What else is in that bag?" I asked. "I forgot what I put in there."

"Ration bars…tissues…" She smiled.

"What?"

"This note." She said, pulling it out of the bag. I stared at her with scared eyes. That better not be what I think it is! I thought that I threw that away!!! She cleared her throat. "Dear Lovely Leia…"

"HEY! DON'T YOU READ THAT!!" I cried, attempting to grab it from her, but I didn't succeed.  
"Why not?" She pouted.

"Because it's…you're not supposed to read that! It's not for you!"

"But it says my name on top of it! So I'm reading it!" She said, and then started up again. "Dear Lovely Leia, I am writing this to you because I think you are the most amazing and beautiful woman in the galaxy. You can make Darth Vader fall to your feet. You're beautiful and more damn brave and strong then I'll ever be. I can understand why Luke talks about you all the time. You're beautiful! Enough said. But I really wrote this letter to you because there's been something that's been tugging at my emotions ever since the day I met you. If I don't tell you this, then I will put myself through more stress then I'm already in. I love you.

-Your Scruffy Looking Han Solo" She said, and then stared at me as I turned the other way… "Han…"


	7. Trouble

**Han and Leia are now sitting in a very small cave that they found. Just to let you know.**

"I don't wanna talk about." Han said, turning away from me.

"Han." I said, my voice firm and demanding. He didn't answer to me. I placed a small hand on his surprisingly large shoulder. "You really meant this?"

Silence.

"Han…" I said, breaking the silence. I was getting annoyed. "Han Solo! Answer me! You know how **I** feel about you! I know how **you** feel about me! There's nothing left to hide!" He stood up and pulled the blanket up with him, stuffing it in his bag. He placed the heat packs in the bag too, leaving just one. He gazed at me one time, a look of pure sadness on his face. "Han…" I said, my one word dripping with grief. He started walking the other way. "Don't do this! Don't do this!" I screamed as I watch him pull a large and heavy rock in front of the only exit to the cave. "HAN!!" I screamed, and then he left it open a crack. He looked at me one last time and then threw a pack of matches in. I ran over to him, and put one hand on each side of the opening. "I thought you loved me! Why are you doing this?" I asked, and he handed me a ration bar.

"You weren't supposed to know."

"That doesn't mean you should leave me here to die!!" He didn't answer and started to close up the last gap. "HAN!! NO!!" I screamed as the cave faded to pitch darkness. I slid my back down the wall and put my head in my hands.

The hot tears fell down my face and I sniffled. I grabbed the matches out of my pocket and lit one, the some of the cave walls illuminating. I took off my boot and pried away the blubber on the inside. I lit it and then threw the match away. The blubber burned and smoke started to rise.

Damn.

I said, looking around the bare and empty cave.

I'm going to die.

DAMN YOU HAN SOLO!

**Han's POV**

Why did you do that, Solo? I asked myself as I spotted the base in the distance.

I had been walking for almost two hours, and the guilt was already poured over me.

I walked through the doors, and warmth spread over me.

I headed towards the _Falcon_ and I sat down in the cockpit. Then, I heard a bang on the roof and I groaned.

Chewie.

I ascended up the ladder and saw the large hairy wookiee bending over the top of the _Falcon_, welding something.

"Chewie, what are you doing you big hairy beast?" I asked, and he looked up at me.

"**CUB!!"** He screamed, and then gave me a big wookiee hug.

"Yeah, yeah, get off." I said, pushing him away.

"**Why did it take you guys so long to come back?"**

"Oh, tauntauns died. It was too cold."

"**Well where's Leia?"** He asked, and I looked down at the ground and started to scratch my head.

"Um…"

"**Where is she, Han?"** Chewie asked, and I started backing away from him.

"Don't start with this 'Han' stuff, all right?"

"**Where is she?" **He asked.

"How come you're so protective of her??"

"**CUB!!"**

"ALL RIGHT!! I left her to die!" I screamed, and then put my regretted it. "Look, Chewie, it was the only thing I could do!"

"**WHAT DID SHE EVER DO TO YOU??? HOW COULD YOU DO THAT??" **Chewie growled really loudly, holding onto my shoulders and shaking them vigorously.

"SHE FOUND OUT I LOVED HER CHEWIE!"

"**Isn't that what you wanted to whole time??"**

"She loves me too!"

"**THEN WHAT IN THE 9 CORELLIAN HELLS IS YOUR PROBLEM??"**

"She was going to tell everyone! And…"

"**I'm tell Reeikan."**

"WHAT??"

"**I'm telling." **Chewie said in an angry yet playful voice as he descended the ladder and ran out of the hangar.

"SHIT!" I screamed, and then descended the ladder, putting my stuff away. I went back outside to get some warm food, and then quickly turned around when I saw Reeikan and Mon Mothma storming towards me with Chewie on their tail.

"AH AH AH! Not so fast, Solo." Reeikan said, pulling the back of my shirt.

"HEY!"

"Where is Princess Leia, Captain?"


	8. Why the Change of Heart?

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been having a lot of school work, and I'm sort of tired of writing some of my stories….so I've forgot. SORRY!!! But here's your update (even though it's short…still ENJOY!)**

"Um…." I scratched my head and looked down at the ground.

Shit.

Shit.

Shit.

Shit.

SHIT!

"Where is she??" Reeikan asked again.

Think of something, Solo! "Dead." I blurted out. "She's dead."

"DEAD??"

"**No! She's-"** Chewie started, but I put a hand over his mouth.

"HAN SOLO!!!" Reeikan screamed. I backed away from him as I practically saw smoke coming out of his ears. He NEVER uses my first name….Shit. I knew I shouldn't have done that. "GO GET HER!"

"I would, but she's miles away from here."

"SOLO!!!!!!!!" He cried, his face turning a bright red. "GO AND GET HER!!!"

"SHE'S TOO FAR AWAY!!!! SHE'S PROBABLY ALREADY DEAD ANYWAYS!"

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID SHE WAS DEAD!"

"I LEFT HER TO DIE!!!" I screamed out, and then regretted it.

"Well then." Mon Mothma said. "Why the sudden change of heart, Captain?"

**Leia's POV**

Why did Han so this to me?

I looked down at the half-eaten ration bar and took another bite out of it. My stomach started to growl some more, and I moaned.

Why do I have to be stuck here in this cold cave waiting to die?

If he wanted me to die, he should have just shot me.

The pain would have been over faster.

And I wouldn't have to be cold and starving.

**Han's POV**

"Sudden….sudden change of heart?"

"Yes."

"I've always…always _disliked_ the princess."

Mon Mothma raised her eyes at me. "That's not what I've heard." She grinned.

"What have you heard?" I asked.

"That you love her." All three said to me, and I ran a hand through my hair.

Damn.

**Leia's POV**

I thought he loved me!

Why didn't he want me to know!

I knew he loved me before anybody else knew! I could tell by the way he looked at me, and the way he flirted with me…

Why doesn't he want me to know??

I bet that Mon Mothma and Chewie and Reeikan and Luke are all freaking out that Han left me here.

That is, if he even made it back, and if he even decided to tell anybody about his Sith-like act.

**Han's POV**

"Yeah, I know I do!" I admitted.

"Then why'd you leave her out there??"

"I didn't want her to know!"

"Yes you did!"

"I didn't want her to know quite yet…"

"Go get her and we'll talk about this later." Reeikan said, and then walked away.

"Damn it Chewie." I growled at the beast and then turned around and walked towards the speeders.

**Leia's POV**

Ugh…I don't feel too good.

I feel….I feel light-headed….that cough is coming back…ugh!

I started to cough, and then my cough just died, and I closed my eyes and then opened them. My vision became blurry and I couldn't think straight.

I could feel my hands and legs shaking as I attempted to stand up. "Ha…Han!"

The room started to move and then it turned dark as I crumpled to the ground.


	9. Discoveries and Realizations

Han stalked across the winter terrain. He was not allowed a tauntaun, for they were all 'warming up' and he had left the princess out in the snow in the first place, so he should have to risk his life to save hers.

_Her life is not more important than mine_. Han angrily thought as he continued to trudge against the strong blasting wind.

He turned around and gazed down the endless sheet of white that he had just spent two hours crossing.

"Damn girl." He muttered and then angrily huffed as he made his way towards….well, he didn't quite know where he was going. "I don't even know where the hell I'm going!!" He screamed, frustrated out of his mind. "Why are you so stupid Solo???" He ran a hand through his hair, and then turned around in frustration.

_Man what I would do just to see her face…_ Frustrated, he angrily kicked the snow and then started forwards again. _Wait is…is that…is that that rock I shoved??_

He ran towards the rock as fast as he could.

_The sooner I get the princess, then the sooner I can get out of here!!_

­­­­­­**"Any signs of life, General?"** Chewie asked as he watched Reeikan take a scan of the planet.

"Hold on…" He said, as he focused onto a small dot.

"**Is that Han?"**

The General glared at Chewbacca.

_Guess I shouldn't have asked him if it was Cub at first…I should have asked him about Leia to start with. After what Cub did, I bet that Reeikan wants him out of here faster than the Millennium Falcon._

"**I mean…her highnessness?"**

The general glared at him again.

"**I mean…Her Highness?"**

_Cub is __**really**__ rubbing off on me._ The giant wookiee thought as he turned away and scratched his head.

"No, I'm afraid that there is too much wind and snow to determine if the sensors are really picking up any life forms, or just…objects carelessly left around." He leaned back in his chair and went to quit out of it, when Chewie put a large hairy hand on the Generals.

"**Hold on. What's that?"** Chewie pointed to the screen.

The General gazed curiously at the picture as he zoomed into the screen. "Adjust focus." He told Mon Mothma, and she flicked a switch. The picture flickered on the screen, and then adjusted itself. "Ah. There we go."

"What do you see?" Mon Mothma asked.

"Interesting…." He zoomed into it. "It looks like….it looks like a…a camp."

"A camp?"

"**Camp?"**

"Yes, and there's a tauntaun next to it. Well, the remnants of a tauntaun."

"**That's Leia's vest!"**

"How can you tell?"

"**By the rebel markings. See?"** Chewie highlighted the arrows on the chest of the vest.

"Oh, this just keeps getting better and better." Reeikan smiled, and moved closer to the screen.

"What?" Mon Mothma asked, also getting closer to the picture.

"See these?" He pointed to the two sleeping bags.

"Yes? Sleeping bags."

"They're put together…"

"Together?"

"Yes, so that two people can sleep in it together."

"Oh." Mon Mothma said quietly, stepping away from the monitor.

"**Oh god, Han what **_**else**_** have you done???"** Chewie said under his breath, while shaking his head.

Han Solo was having trouble moving the rock. "Come on! BUDGE!" Finally, it started to move, and he managed to slip through. The fire was dying out, and he looked in the back for Leia. "Leia??" He asked, and then sighed. He was about to turn around when he saw something shiny catch his eye. He looked down at his feet and saw Leia sprawled across the floor, her face deathly white. "LEIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed, and then bent down next to her.

_No! No! No! NO! NO!!_He picked up her head in his hands. He put his head down to her chest and listened intently for a heartbeat.

_Come on! Where are you??_

Practically silent, he heard one soft beat.

Then, he felt it. He could feel his heart searing with pain and he could feel the hot tears falling down his face. _You don't show emotions Solo! You don't…_

"Damn it…what have you done, Solo?"


	10. Sorry, Sweetheart

**Okay! I'm SOOO sorry that I haven't updated this story!! I completely forgot!! Well this chapter is really fluffy….and Leia may even tell Han something!! Hahaha…If you get what I mean. So I guess this story is AU. Maybe not. Depends on the next chapters. So….ENJOY!! **

_One Standard Week Later 200h…_

Leia stood in the open doorway of the hangar, staring over the vast white blanket that covered the dark terrain. She was only dressed in an oversized white dress shirt, and her hair was braided down her back in one straight braid.

Han Solo had been staring at her form for only Jedi's knew how long. He adjusted his jacket, for he was dressed in his normal day clothes and then checked the chronometer.

5…4….3….2…1.

He could finally talk to her.

That had been the punishment that Reeikan had given him.

One standard week without talking to or mentioning the princess. That and 1,000 credits.

He didn't think he could do it….the talking part he meant.

And now he doesn't even have near enough the amount of money he needed to pay off Jabba.

He placed his hands in his pockets, and silently stepped towards her. He stopped about two feet behind her, and he heard her sniffle and give out a frustrated sigh.

"I'm sorry." Han blurted out.

"No you're not." Leia responded giving him a glance over her shoulder. She wrapped her arms around her thin body, and shuddered.

He walked up and wrapped his arms around her neck, pulling her towards his chest. She didn't try to budge from his grip.

"Yeah…yeah Leia I am."

She rested her head against his chest. "Why did you leave me out there to die then?" He traced her scar on her cheek and sighed.

"I don't know, Sweetheart."

"Come on, there must be a reason."

"I didn't want you to know."

"Why not?"

"I was afraid."

"Han Solo? Afraid?" She let out a small laugh. "I don't think I've ever heard those two words in one sentence before." There was a moment of silence. "Why were you afraid?"

"Because I…"

"You didn't think I felt the same way?" He shook his head, no. "Oh."

"Do you?"

"I may…but I can't!"

"You can't? Why not?" She turned around in his arms and stared at him.   
"H-Han…you're _leaving_."

"I know." He sighed, and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I think…I think I may…"

"What?" _Love you._ Leia wanted to say, but she couldn't get the words out. "May what?"

"Love you…" Leia whispered. "Oh, don't go."

"Why not?"

"I can't bear to lose you!"

"But I _have_ to go, sorry."

"Can't…can't I come with you?"

"You have the alliance to take care of, Leia."

"I know…but….will you come back?"

"I can't guarantee that, Sweetheart."

She rested her head on his chest. "Please…please don't." She said as a couple of tears trickled down her cheeks.

"Don't cry….look, Leia. I have to pay off Jabba. If I don't, I'm a dead man."

She tried to chuckle, but it didn't work. "I love you…" She whispered, and then lifted her head up and hungrily kissed him. "Goodbye…Han Solo." She said, pulling herself out of his arms and walking towards her bedroom.

"I love you too…" Han said, scratching his head and trudging back to the Falcon.

General Reeikan moved out of his hiding place behind the crates and rubbed his head, trying to get the image of Leia's crying face and the image of them kissing out of his head. "Oh." Was all he could say before he started towards his bedroom.


End file.
